ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of the Light
Return of the Light is a LIGHT-themed Booster Pack. It is the fifth set in the ARC-V Kingdoms series, as well as the sixth set in the "Limit Break" series overall. It follows the Return from the Deep set. It is followed by the Return from the Abyss ''set. Features The set contains cards from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Paradox fan fiction. The cover card for Realm of Light ''is "Light-Eyes Cosmic Dragon". The set has a purple galaxy as the background. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Amane Tsukino, Zero Tsukimori, Irina (possibly) and 3 new characters. It introduces the "Charmed with Magic" archetype, the Spectrum Monsters, the Nymph-Type, and what is dubbed by Nova, Cross Overlimit monster. Contains more members and support for the " ", " ", "Constellation", and "Graviton" archetypes, as well as new support for cards introduced in the '' set. You can use this set to power-up Structure Deck: Mechanical Mayhem and combine cards from this set and Limit Break of the Duelist with LHK's Structure Deck: Rulers of Colors. Card List *(ROTL-JP001) Mana Warrior (Common) *(ROTL-JP002) Mana Sage (Common) *(ROTL-JP003) Mana Magus (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) *(ROTL-JP004) Mana Explorer (Common) *(ROTL-JP005) Ignition Beast Magma-Mammoth (Rare) *(ROTL-JP006) Ignition Beast Blaze-Armadillo (Common) *(ROTL-JP007) Ignition Beast Flare-Crocodile (Common) *(ROTL-JP008) Ignition Beast Flame-Giraffe (Common) *(ROTL-JP009) Ignition Beast Ash-Tiger (Rare) *(ROTL-JP010) Celestial Star Kikori (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP011) Celestial Star Sutorobo (Common) *(ROTL-JP012) Celestial Star Hosoku (Common) *(ROTL-JP013) Prue, the Psycho Charmed with Magic (Common) *(ROTL-JP014) Piper, the Freezer Charmed with Magic (Common) *(ROTL-JP015) Phoebe, the Premonitor Charmed with Magic (Common) *(ROTL-JP016) Paige, the Mover Charmed with Magic (Rare) *(ROTL-JP017) Dark Graviton Gymnast (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP018) Dark Graviton Acrobat (Common) *(ROTL-JP019) Constellation Lynx (Common) *(ROTL-JP020) Starlight Constellation Ophiuchus (Rare) *(ROTL-JP021) Starlight Constellation Vulpecula (Common) *(ROTL-JP022) Starlight Constellation Machina Electrica (Common) *(ROTL-JP023) Qliphort Kernel (Common) *(ROTL-JP024) Qliphort Database (Rare) *(ROTL-JP025) Qliphort File (Rare) *(ROTL-JP026) Qliphort Command (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP027) Oratorio the Melodious Diva (Rare) *(ROTL-JP028) Hieratic Dragon of Maat (Common) *(ROTL-JP029) Hieratic Dragon of Isis (Rare) *(ROTL-JP030) Hieratic Dragon of Tenenet (Common) *(ROTL-JP031) Lumine, Lightsworn Commander (Common) *(ROTL-JP032) Kosmos, Lightsworn Mystic (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP033) Lightpulsar Dragon X (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP034) Gem-Knight Agate (Rare) *(ROTL-JP035) Gem-Knight Beryl (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) *(ROTL-JP036) Revived Zoma (Rare) *(ROTL-JP037) Revived Apophis (Common) *(ROTL-JP038) Elemental HERO Stellarman (Common) *(ROTL-JP039) Battle Goddess Nyx (Rare) *(ROTL-JP040) D.D. Teleporter (Common) *(ROTL-JP041) Gorgyra, Lampad of Hades (Rare) *(ROTL-JP042) Constellar Alpha (Common) *(ROTL-JP043) Dark Celestial Star Yasei Taifu (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP044) Dark Celestial Star Nagareboshi (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP045) Light-Eyes Cosmic Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare/Ghost Rare) *(ROTL-JP046) Cosmic Rainbow Dragon (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP047) Ignition Beast Flarrow (Rare) *(ROTL-JP048) Schuberta the Melodious Maestra (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP049) Bacha the Melodious Maestra (Common) *(ROTL-JP050) Kronos, Lightsworn Knight (Rare) *(ROTL-JP051) Starlight Constellation Piscis Austrinus (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP052) Scorpius Dual (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP053) Constellation Lacerta (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP054) Constellar Star Map (Common) *(ROTL-JP055) Ignition Trigger (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP056) Light Reload (Common) *(ROTL-JP057) Unity of the Light Brigade (Rare) *(ROTL-JP058) Lightsworn Ray (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) *(ROTL-JP059) Scorpius Dual Helix (Common) *(ROTL-JP060) Constellation of the Stars (Rare) *(ROTL-JP061) Light of the Cosmos (Rare) *(ROTL-JP062) Cosmic Ray (Common) *(ROTL-JP063) Chaos-Eyes Waterfall (Common) *(ROTL-JP064) Silver's Return (Rare) *(ROTL-JP065) Dance of the Battle Goddesses (Rare) *(ROTL-JP066) Mana Curse (Common) *(ROTL-JP067) Scorpius Shot (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP068) Constellation Gathering (Common) *(ROTL-JP069) Lionhearted Resonance (Super Rare) *(ROTL-JP070) Lionhearted Bravery (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) *(ROTL-JP071) Dimension Descent (Common) *(ROTL-JP072) Body Missile (Common) *(ROTL-JP073) Blessings of the Battle Goddesses (Rare) *(ROTL-JP074) Mark of the Purified Waters (Common) *(ROTL-JP075) Gathering of the Light Brigade (Common) *(ROTL-JP076) Turbo Thrust (Common) *(ROTL-JP077) Re-Pendulum (Common) *(ROTL-JP078) Light-Eyes Gaze (Rare) *(ROTL-JP079) Garunix Flames (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) *(ROTL-JP080) Late Command ( ) *(ROTL-JP081) Number TF*90: Future Scorpion ( ) *(ROTL-JP082) Number TF*98: Future Graviton Dragoon ( ) *(ROTL-JP083) DDD Tokugawa, the Quake Overlord ( ) *(ROTL-JP084) Satellarknight Mintaka *(ROTL-JP085) Satellarknight Alnilam *(ROTL-JP086) Satellarknight Alnitak *(ROTL-JP087) Covenant with the Quake Lord ( ) *(ROTL-JP088) Stellarknight Orion Breakdown There are ??? cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are over ??? cards in the Master Set. These are comprised of: *? Holographic Rare *? Ultimate Rare *? Ultra Rare *? Super Rare *? Rare *? Common Category:Booster Pack